The Gentleman Behind the Mask
by Goddess of the Keyblades
Summary: *Spoilers for Miracle Mask* After his reunion with his childhood friends, Randall has to adapt back to normal life. Luckily for him, Henry and Angela will be there every step of the way.


**I absolutely LOVE Randall. So I had to write this! A collection of short scenarios about Randall regaining his life once more. Written in Randall's point-of-view and set after Miracle Mask.  
Note; I'm from Britain, meaning that I call the characters Randall and Angela, not Lando and Sharon.**

**And that's all, I think! Enjoy! =)**

**-Disclaimer- I don't own, or claim to own, Professor Layton or any of it's characters.**

* * *

**What Should we do with the Masked Gentleman? **

The earthquake caused by the sand flood was over, and when we knew that we where safe, everyone turned to me.  
'Mr Ascot! Do you have ANY idea how much trouble you've caused?' Sheffield roared, looking me in the eye.  
I lowered my gaze, not wanting to be faced with his accusing glare. A few of the townsfolk came out of hiding, curious to see the real identity of the Gentleman behind the mask.  
'WELL BOY?! WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF?!'  
'I-I'm sorry.' was all I could mutter.  
'You're sorry? YOU'RE SORRY?! Tell that to the thousands of people you've terrorized! The people in hospital. The people that DIED! Tell that to their families, their friends! Tell that to-'

'Please! No more!' I covered my ears and fell to my knees. 'I know, I've done wrong, and if you think locking me away is the best way to account for my mistakes, then so be it. Just stop with the questions, I beg you!' I could feel tears escaping from my eyes. This was all too much, I didn't want to be reminded of the ordeal that I had caused.  
Sheffield's glare was as cold as ever. 'Of course we'll be locking you away; you're a madman! I have no sympathy for lunatics like you!'  
'NO!' Henry stood beside me and crossed his arms. 'You can't lock him away! None of this was his fault, he didn't know what he was doing.'  
'Are you saying that this man cannot tell right from wrong?' Sheffield questioned, pointing to me. 'That he couldn't possibly know that burning people in the street was an EVIL thing to do!'  
He spat at me as he spoke.  
'I think that's enough, Sheffield.' Inspector Chelmey said, standing between us. 'Go easy on the lad. He can't really be blamed for all this. Punishing him is like punishing a hostage. It's Descole that should be behind bars.'  
'Are you saying we should let him go?'  
'Yes... I think we should. He has Henry and Angela to look after him, I don't think he'll be causing any more crimes especially as Descole has fled...'  
'Very well!' Sheffield boomed. 'But I want you to know, Ascot, that I will lock you away at the first SIGN of trouble! Got that?!'  
I nodded. 'Y-yes... Thank you.'  
'Hmf, leave my sight, you disgrace!'  
I stood up, head hung in shame and guilt, and headed to the Ledore household with my childhood friends.

* * *

******Haunting Dreams**

_Night had fallen hours ago, and I stood at the top of the art gallery awaiting my cue. Descole had said to jump when the clock struck nine, unfold my mechanical wings and circle the town a few times, before landing in the centre to announce the next miracle. It was risky, but I wasn't afraid; why should I be? I'd performed many 'miracles' flawlessly, and I was sure tonight would be the same. As long as I followed the plan..._

_The chimes of the clock echoed through Monte d'Or, and I made my move, diving from the rooftop. A few people looked up in shock as I apparently sprouted wings and flew above their heads. I was souring through the sky like a giant white bird. Except white birds are a symbol of peace, and all I had to offer was destruction._  
_I could see the citizens and tourists running for cover. Everyone was afraid of me, and I loved that feeling. I somersaulted in the air, laughing maniacally as the people fled._  
_Then I spotted her. Angela. I felt my stomach knotting as I watched her. She was wide-eyed with fear, just as the others where, and she grabbed Henry's hand, looking to him for comfort. He wrapped his arm around her; the action made my blood boil. He had stolen her! My love, cradled in the arms of a thief!_

_In my rage, I swooped down to the ground and grabbed the first thing in sight, a large rock from the middle of the pavement. Then I threw it. Hard. It hit Henry in the back of the head, and he gasped and fell to the ground._  
_That would teach the good for nothing little-_

_'Henry! Oh my God, someone! HELP HIM!'_  
_Huh? I looked round to see Angela crouched beside him, hand carefully placed underneath his head. There was blood on the pavement, so much blood. Paramedics ran to the scene, trying to keep Henry talking, but it was too late. Henry looked to the sky with a vacant stare as a Paramedic took his pulse, then shook his head sadly._

_Henry Ledore was dead._

I screamed and I bolted upright, sweating and shaking wildly. My alert eyes scanned my surroundings, revealing that I was not in the town, but in mine and Angela's bedroom.  
It was just a nightmare. Just a nightmare...  
Angela sat up and wordlessly wrapped her arms around me, just as she always did when I awoke from a bad dream.  
I buried my head into her shoulder, letting tears fall down my face.  
'It was the same dream again' I whispered. 'It's always the same dream.'  
'Shhhh, Randy, it's okay. Do you want to talk about it?'  
I shook my head. We both knew what my nightmares where about, there was no need for us to discuss them.  
Angela nodded understandingly, and continued to hug me in silence, rubbing soothing circles into my back until I fell asleep once more.

* * *

**Master Randall:**

I awoke to a beautiful smell coming from downstairs.  
Bacon! Someone was cooking breakfast!  
I got out of bed and walked down to the kitchen to see if I could have some.

'Good morning, Master Randall.' Henry greeted me. I smiled and nodded to him. He was the one cooking, but it wasn't just bacon... There was a full fry-up waiting for me. 'I hope you're hungry!'  
'Thank you so much.' I smiled, sitting down to eat 'You know, I'm very grateful, but you really didn't have to make me breakfast.'  
'But Master Randall, I'm here to serve you.'

I sighed. This whole 'Master' thing just seemed... Wrong now. Henry had a life of his own to live, he didn't have to act like a slave anymore. I'd told him this on many occasions, but he always dismissed my words, replying with something along the lines of '_Nonsense, Master! I know my place now that you have returned'. _  
I wished more than anything that he'd stop trying to be my butler, but I knew he wouldn't change his ways quite so easily.

'Okay, if you REALLY insist, then so be it. But, I want you to know that in my eyes, you're a friend, not a servant. I never liked having to treat you like one as a child, but with my father around... Well, I kind of had to. So, at least stop calling me Master?  
Henry contemplated this for a while, then smiled.  
'Okay then, Mas- Ummm... Randall.'  
_'Progress!'_ I thought, and happily tucked into breakfast.

* * *

**Amnesia: **

'Do you ever miss our home town?' Angela asked us one day. She, Henry and I where sitting in the garden, listening to the radio.  
'Angela, where did that question come from?' Henry inquired  
'Just wondering. I remember when this song was first released, back when we where children. Brought back some memories, that's all.'  
'Our... Home town?' I stammered. So much of my childhood is unclear to me, so this question hit me hard. 'We lived and Sandsbury, right?'  
My friends exchanged a worried look.  
_Stansbury! _I cursed myself mentally. How could I forget that?!  
Angela sighed. 'Randall, your amnesia really worries me at times. Have you ever seen a doctor about it?'  
'There is no dangerous brain damage, if that's what you're asking. I have been to the hospital many times, especially in my first year of life in Craggy Dale. They told me that I had nothing to fear.'  
She looked relived to hear this news.  
'How about therapy?' Henry suggested. 'It may help you to regain some of your memories once more.'  
'I... Don't think that's a good idea. The nurses at the hospital also suggested the same thing, but it only made things worse. It confused me; what I thought where memories kept distorting and changing. I didn't know what was and wasn't real... I developed a few anxiety problems and... Um...'  
I looked down at my feet, feeling awkward for sharing my weaknesses with my friends. An uncomfortable silence settled between us. If only I'd kept my mouth shut!

'Maybe... We could help you get some of your memories back!' Henry announced. I was thankful that he broke the silence, but also felt uneasy about his proposition. What if the confusion and anxiety came back to me? I was just beginning to turn my life around; I didn't want to go back to square one.  
As if reading my thoughts, Angela placed her hand on my shoulder and gave me a warm smile.  
'I think that'd be a good idea, Randy. We can go back and visit Stansbury, all three of us! See if it brings anything back to you! But, this time, Henry and I will be there to confirm weather your memories are correct or not. I think it'd do you good.'  
I couldn't deny that I wanted to know more about those foggy seventeen years, and I knew that my friends would be there to support me if I needed it, so...  
I smiled nervously, then nodded. 'Okay, I'm up for that!'

* * *

**Regaining Memories:**

It was a gloriously sunny day in Stansbury; the perfect day for Angela and Henry to help me get my memories back. We walked along the lane to Memory Knoll with the intention of having a picnic, taking the route that we apparently used to go as children.  
'Anything seem familiar yet, Randy?' Angela enquired.  
'Sort of.' I replied. 'It's a bit hazy... I know this area well, but it's almost as if I've watched it on a TV set. I know where I'm going, but I don't feel as if I've ever been here myself.'  
I didn't think I was making any sense, but Angela nodded.  
'Well, that's better than nothing, right? It's just a shame Hershel couldn't make it, you two spent so much time together, I'm sure you'd find it easier to remember is he where here. No matter, here we are! Welcome back to Memory Knoll! We spent so much time here, so if anywhere will jog your memory, it will be this place.'

Henry placed the picnic mat on the floor and we sat down. The pair looked at me expectantly; I knew they where hoping for me to have some kind of revelation, but the fog in my mind refused to lift.  
Seeing this, they turned their attention to the picnic basket and took out a chocolate cake that Angela had baked earlier. Henry offered me a slice and I gratefully accepted, taking a bite of the chocolaty dessert.  
It was delicious! Angela always bakes the nicest cakes! I remembered when we were younger and she-

Wait.

'I REMEMBER SOMETHING!' I shouted, making both Angela and Henry jump. 'It was the first day of Summer, and we decided to celebrate with a picnic. You baked a gorgeous chocolate cake, Angela. Just like the one we're eating now. And Henry, you made the sandwiches! Hershel sat under that tree, reading a book. I called him boring and told him to help me look for some fossils! Ha, he always did favour books over expeditions... I never could understand that about him.  
We stayed here until the stars came out, lying on the ground and looking for constellations. Then you all came back to my house and I showed you my latest Archaeological find. Oh my goodness, I remember! I remember the whole day!

My friends where ecstatic! Angela wrapped her arms round me, and Henry patted me one the back.  
Sure, it wasn't an important part of my life, but it felt so good to be able to recall part of my childhood! The three of us felt hugely optimistic about the rest of the day, feeling eager to unlock the rest of my memories.

* * *

**The Wedding:**

I was standing at the front of the church, feeling more nervous than I ever have in my life. Committing stunts on a massive scale as the Masked Gentleman? No problem! Getting married, however, scared me more than words could say. What if I messed up? If I said my vows wrong and ruined the whole day? Or if Angela changed her mind at the last minuet, only to leave me standing like an idiot in front of this massive crowd.  
As if sensing my nerves, Hershel gave me a thumbs up and mouthed 'It'll be fine'. He, Luke and Emmy where sitting in the front row. Hershel and Emmy looked a lot like a couple themselves, though they both deny any feelings for each other. I began to wonder if it would be their wedding next, when my thoughts where cut short by music.  
The big moment was upon us.  
Angela walked through the large church doors, and for a moment, I was frozen by her beauty. She was wearing a traditional white dress that trailed along the ground, with intricate swirls stitched into the fabric with golden thread. In her hands was a bouquet of yellow, red and blue flowers, and one of each colour had been woven into her hair.  
She stood before me, and suddenly, my fears were gone. Nothing could go wrong with such a wonderful person by my side. Her vows went smoothly and so did mine, and before we knew it, we where officially pronounced Husband and Wife. Hershel was right; It was fine. In fact, it was better than fine! It was the best day of my life.

* * *

**New Life:**

Angela gripped my hand tightly, cutting the circulation from my fingers. An almighty scream erupted from her throat, and I silently hoped that the whole ordeal will be over for her soon. Seeing her in so much agony reminded me of all the pain that I'd caused her; from both being the Masked Gentleman and the over ambitions teen that I once was. I only wished that I had never gone on that stupid expedition with Hershel, that I had- No!  
I stopped myself from thinking such things! It was a happy day, for both of us, or at least it would be in a few more minutes. 'You're doing great, Angela. Keep going, you're almost-  
'Congratulations!' The midwife interrupted, and I glanced up to see her carrying two children.  
'You've got two beautiful boys!' she announced, then carefully passed one to me and one to Angela.

I looked down at his face, red and tear-stained. His small features looked so much like Angela's, yet he had a huge mop of ginger hair, just like me.  
'You must be so proud, the pair of you. Do you know what you are going to name them yet?  
Angela and I exchanged a glance, silently confirming with one another that we are happy with our chosen names.  
'Yes.' I replied with a smile. 'Say hello to Hershel and Henry Ascot. '


End file.
